Attention
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: *Oneshot* Nightwing starts to show more attention towards Raven and she doesn't know how to deal with it. !A few characters form YJ are in it, but not a big part of the story.!


Disclaimer: Don't own TT or YJ

Attention-Oneshot

It's been a few months since the Titans had formed. Some were former sidekicks trying to make a solo career for themselves. There was also as alien, Cyborg, and half demon with them. For the first few weeks the team was rocky since they didn't know each other. They had made Robin who had changed his name to Nightwing the leader since he had more experience. Working with Batman gave him more of an advantage with his detective skills. The rest of the team consisted of: Flash, Cyborg, Changeling, Starfire, Artemis, and Raven.

They had all got together when Starfire had crashed landed down to Earth to escape the Gordanians. The Gordanians had followed her to Earth trying to recapture her, but the other heroes had interfered. Once they were defeated Nightwing had decided that they should form a team, which they all agreed to join.

It was obvious that Starfire had developed strong affections for Nightwing and he did have an attraction towards her. Everyone knew that they would eventually get together. Their affections weren't a secret to anyone. It was the same for Flash and Artemis. He always tried to get her attention and made it so they were always alone. At first Artemis found his advances annoying, but soon found it endearing. It was easy to guess that they were the most obvious couples on the team.

Cyborg was the technician in the group. He designed all of the gadgets that the team needed. He could always be found in the garage working on something. Sometimes he was in the main room playing video games with Changeling. Cyborg was the oldest in Earth years since Starfire was far older than anyone in Tameranian years. Changeling was the youngest of the group at the age of 18. He enjoyed goofing off, but knew when to get serious at critical times.

The only one left was Raven. She was by far the most mysterious one out of the group. She rarely talked to anyone and mostly kept to herself. Majority of the time she meditated on the roof or in her room. No one really knew anything about her, but knew to give her space. It was going to take time for her to get used to them. The ones who didn't understand were Starfire and Changeling. Starfire was still getting used to Earth customs and never knew when to just let someone be alone. She always tried to get Raven to leave her room and participate in whatever activity the team was doing. Changeling thought Raven would warm up to him if he told her jokes. None of them were even remotely funny, but that didn't stop him from trying. A few times Raven had thrown him across the room for being annoying. She just wanted to be left alone and these reasons alone were enough for her to decide that she didn't particularly like Starfire and Changeling. She found ways to avoid them at all costs unless they had to go out on missions.

Maybe because of this Nightwing found her interesting. He always enjoyed a good mystery. His attention of her wasn't that noticeable from the start. First he would take quick glances. No one ever knew since he wore a mask over his eyes. Nightwing's attention slowly progressed where it wasn't noticeable to anyone, but Raven started to notice his behavior changed when they were together. At first she didn't think anything of it. She actually tolerated him more than the others and didn't mind.

"Hey, Raven," Nightwing greeted.

Raven only cracked one eye open to acknowledge him. She was meditating on the roof when he came up. She continued to meditate with him standing beside her watching the sunset.

"You hungry?"

"No."

"Well come in anyways and I'll make you some herbal tea. Unless you want to wait here til Starfire comes up."

She floated down and followed him into the tower. She didn't want a repeat of the last time when Starfire came up to get her to join them for breakfast. Raven had repeatedly told her that she wasn't hungry and it ended up with them not having water for about a week. She didn't want that happening again.

No one else was awake now, but the two of them. Raven sat at the counter while Nightwing went about making her tea. It was actually peaceful without the other members. She preferred it this way.

"Here you go Rae."

"Thank you."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Well…you could either let me cook you something or wait until Changeling comes and tries to force you to eat tofu."

"Waffles and sausage."

"Coming right up."

"You planned this didn't you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Then why were you so bent on me eating breakfast?"

"I just thought it would be better this way than you trying to kill our teammates."

"If they would leave me alone maybe I wouldn't try to kill them."

"Don't forget about practice at 11."

"I know."

"Just wanted to let you know."

"When have I ever been late to practice?"

"Point taken."

Nightwing finished making their breakfast and brought it over to the counter. They both ate in silence. Nightwing drank his coffee while reading the newspaper. It was better without their teammates making a whole lot of noise. Once they were done Nightwing washed the dishes. Raven headed to her room while he went to the gym. Everyone else started to get up around 9. Cyborg and Changeling were already arguing about what to have for breakfast walking down the hall to the main room. Starfire quietly floated behind them while Flash and Artemis walked behind her. This was their usual routine for them. In the end Cyborg made breakfast much to Changeling's chagrin. Everyone sat at the table. Flash and Artemis were discussing strategy on their fighting style, Changeling was moping in his seat, and Starfire was looking around the room.

She noticed that two of their friends were missing. Deciding to go find them she left the room. It was strange not seeing them in the main room. They were usually the first ones up. She wondered if they had slept in. The first door she came upon was Raven's. Knocking she waited until the door opened.

"Yes," Raven said with her door cracked.

"Friend Raven please join us in the fast of break this morning," Starfire said with a smile.

"I already ate."

"You went out?"

"No. Nightwing made breakfast for us earlier."

"Might I inquire why?"

"My guess is to prevent me from causing bodily harm to everyone else."

"Oh."

With that said Raven closed her door. Starfire stood there for a few seconds then walked back to the main room. She thought it was strange that Nightwing would do something like that. He never did anything of the sort since the team started. A strange feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how to feel about this information. 'What am I thinking? There's nothing going on with Friend Nightwing and Friend Raven.' That being settled Starfire flew back to her other friends.

Xxxx

Nightwing and Cyborg sat behind the control panel for the field for practice. The others were off to the side while Flash finished up. Cyborg hit a few buttons on the control panel. A multitude of blockades formed a maze on the course. A few times Flash almost ran into them. Once he was finished they headed back inside to relax.

Cyborg, Changeling, and Flash headed to a game convention and Starfire went to the mall. Raven headed to her room to meditate and Artemis went to her room to take a nap. Nightwing went to take a shower.

The tower was completely quiet without the noisiest titans around. Nightwing stepped out of the shower with a towel around him. He grabbed a shirt and sweatpants. Nightwing decided to relax and not work for a few hours. It was still early and there wasn't any crimes going on. Nightwing laid on his bed thinking about things. He let his mind wander about his teammates and the few months that they've started the team. Little by little he started to get to know them. The only one he didn't really know was Raven. She mostly stayed in her room and didn't talk to anybody. There was something fascinating about her. It could have been because she was surrounded by mystery that he was drawn to her. He couldn't really remember when he started to constantly think about her. Every time Nightwing had time to relax he would always think about her. Nobody knew about his fascination with Raven. Everyone thought that he liked Starfire which wasn't the case. He hardly knew her and couldn't possible develop any sorts of feelings for her. But he didn't feel like explaining himself, so he let them think whatever they want.

Staring at the ceiling proved to be boring. Deciding to get up he headed to the main room. The tower was eerily quiet. The main doors opened with a swoosh and Nightwing headed over to the kitchenette area. There wasn't anything in the fridge, so he went through the cabinets. He noticed all sorts of boxes of tea. Nightwing knew that the tea belonged to Raven. She never drank anything else. Making sure that no one else was around he grabbed the herbal tea. Double checking that no one snuck up on him he grabbed the kettle and boiled some water.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Nightwing froze. He knew who that voice behind him was. He was actually afraid to turn around.

"Nothing," Nightwing replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Raven said.

"I was just going to make hot chocolate."

"It'd be hard to make hot chocolate with herbal tea."

Sweat started to form on his forehead. He had to think fast on how to get out of this situation.

"Nightwing…why do you have my herbal tea?"

"Oh! Silly me. Must have grabbed this by mistake."

Raven lifted an eyebrow. She didn't believe him for a second. It was odd of him to even try to drink her tea. He would never take anything of hers without permission. She watched him as he put her tea away and started to look for the hot chocolate.

"Nightwing."

"Yes."

"Why were you going to take my tea?"

"I told you. I was looking for the hot chocolate."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Believe what you want. It's the truth."

Nightwing was trying real hard not to stutter. He didn't want to face her wrath if she found out the truth. He went about making the hot chocolate and avoided eye contact.

"You're telling me that you were going to make hot chocolate in the middle of July?"

"I like hot chocolate."

"In hot weather?"

"I'm thirsty."

"You could have drunk water."

"I didn't want water."

"At least it would have been cold."

"I'd rather have hot chocolate."

Raven studied him. She knew that he wasn't telling her the truth. Why he didn't just tell her was beyond her.

"Did you need something?" Nightwing asked after awhile.

"I wanted some tea."

"Well don't mind me."

Raven just stared at him. She then walked over to the cabinet and took out the herbal tea.

"How was meditating?" Nightwing asked to dispel the awkward silence.

"Good."

"What else are you going to do today?"

"Read."

"That's it?"

"Is there something that you want Nightwing?"

"No."

"Then stop asking stupid questions."

"Why don't we go out?"

"Excuse me."

"We have the whole day free. We should go out and do something."

"That's random. If you wanted to do something you should have said so earlier."

"I just thought about it now."

"It's rather pointless when majority of the team is gone."

"I meant just us."

"I think Artemis is still sleep."

Nightwing was simple amazed at how clueless Raven was. She really didn't get what he was saying. "I meant just the two of us."

Raven just stared at him. It took her a minute to get what he was trying to say. What he said left a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. It wasn't like it meant anything.

"I guess we could do that."

"Great! What would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"We'll figure something out. I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes."

Nightwing walked out of the room. Raven just stared after him. She didn't know what came over him. There was something different about Nightwing. She couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Xxxx

"Why are we here?" Raven asked.

"What's wrong with the place?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing. I just don't know why we're here."

"You said you didn't have a preference."

"I know, but I didn't think that you would take us here."

"If you don't like my choices then you should have picked something."

"But why would you take us to the zoo?"

"I like the zoo."

"Ugh! You're hopeless."

"Could you just pretend that you're having a good time?"

"Aren't we a bit too old to be here?"

"You're never too old to go to the zoo."

Raven looked at Nightwing dubiously. She couldn't believe that h brought them here. Given that there was nothing wrong with the place, there was just too many people around. Raven didn't like to be around this many people.

"You hungry?" Nightwing asked.

"A little," Raven replied.

Nightwing led her to one of the food areas. He went to get their food while Raven found them some place to sit. She noticed that there were a lot of people here with their families. It felt odd being here without having a child. When they were done eating they walked around for a bit.

"Can we go now," Raven said.

"Sure. Where do you want to go next?" Nightwing asked.

"The bookstore."

They headed to the nearest bookstore. Raven actually felt like she could breathe without so many people around. She headed toward the fiction section. Nightwing just looked around for a bit. He then went over to where Raven was. She had a stack of books sitting beside her.

"How many books do you plan on getting?"

"Just two. I haven't decided which one's I want yet."

They spent a good hour in the bookstore. Nightwing then took her to a jewelry store.

"I don't wear jewelry."

"You will later on."

"No I won't"

"So what would you like?"

"I already told you I don't want jewelry."

"How 'bout a bracelet?"

"No."

"Maybe a necklace."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"A ring would be nice."

"Nigh-"

"We're undercover remember."

"…Richard."

"Yes."

"I don't see why we have to be here. I don't even wear jewelry. We're wasting time."

Nightwing was barely listening to her. Something had caught his eye. He quickly went over to the case and saw what drew his attention. What layed in the case was a beautiful necklace. He knew right away that this would be perfect for Raven. Nightwing quickly bought the necklace and made it to where Raven waited.

"Here," Nightwing said giving Raven the small bag.

"I don't want it."

"It's a gift."

"I told you I don't wear jewelry."

"Just take it. I know you'll like it. You don't even have to wear it."

Raven grudgingly took the small bag. She didn't know why he bothered to even get this for her. There was no reason for him to buy her anything. It wasn't like she would ever wear it given the line of duty they're in. They then headed back to the tower.

Xxxx

Raven laid on her bed. It had been three days since she went out with Nightwing. The package he gave her sat on her nightstand untouched she hadn't thought to open it since they've been going on missions. Raven was curious to know what's in there even though she constantly told herself she didn't care. Knowing that there was nothing better to do she grabbed the package. Inside was a beautiful sterling silver necklace. The pendant was in the shape of two birds with sapphire eyes. It looked really beautiful. Raven couldn't believe that Nightwing would actually buy this for her. Of course she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she actually liked it.

Xxxx

Changeling, Cyborg, and Flash were playing a game in the common room. Nightwing was off to the side looking over some paperwork. There then came a loud bang and Changeling cried out.

"Noooo! This game is rigged," Changeling exclaimed.

"Don't be mad because you're a sore loser," Flash said.

"Yeah man. It's just a game," Cyborg replied.

"Then why do I keep losing?"

"Maybe because you suck at video games."

"I do not."

"Sure you don't."

Nightwing only shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Nightwing," Cyborg called.

"Yeah," Nightwing replied.

"Don't you think Changeling is being a baby?"

"I am not."

"You kind of are," Nightwing replied.

"Can we talk about something else besides me," Changeling said disgruntled.

"Talk about what?" Flash asked.

"I don't know. How 'bout when Nightwing is going to as Starfire out?" Changeling suggested.

"What?" Nightwing asked. He was shocked that Changeling would even suggest something like that.

"Yeah when are you going to ask her out?" Flash asked.

"What makes you guys think I want to ask her out."

"Come on man. We all know that you have a thing for Starfire. Just ask her out already," Cyborg said.

"I don't like her," Nightwing said.

"Please man. You guys even kissed the first time you met," Flash said.

"Ok first…she kissed me and that was only so she could learn our language," Nightwing said.

"Hey, a kiss is a kiss," Flash said.

"Second that doesn't mean that I liked it," Nightwing finished like he wasn't interrupted.

"You guys do spend a lot of time together," Changeling said.

"No I don't. I only help her out with things that she doesn't know like I would do for anyone," Nightwing said.

"Well you keep living in denial, but we all know how you really feel," Changeling said.

"Can we stop talking about my non-existent relationship with Starfire. What about you Changeling?" Nightwing asked.

"What about me?" Cahngeling asked confused.

"I'm sure you like someone," Nightwing said.

"Yeah, man. Do you have someone you're crushing on?" Cyborg asked.

"Well…"

"You do. Who is it?" Flash asked.

"Don't laugh."

"We're not going to laugh. Just tell us who it is," Cyborg said.

"Raven."

The room was filled with silence. Nightwing, Cyborg, and Flash just looked at Changeling. They didn't know what to say to that.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"I knew you guys would laugh at me," Changeling said.

"We're not laughing at you. We're just shocked," Flash said.

"Why?"

"Well…it seems like you just enjoy annoying her is all," Nightwing replied.

"I do not. I just enjoy telling her jokes," Changeling defended.

"That's kind of hard when your jokes aren't funny," Cyborg said.

"What are you talking about? I'm hilarious," Changeling replied.

"Keep telling yourself that," Flash said.

"Whatever. Raven thinks I'm funny."

Nightwing snorted. "I doubt that."

"Yeah, she doesn't even laugh at your jokes," Cyborg replied.

"She's just shy. I'll wear her down eventually."

"More like never," Flash whispered.

"You guys are just jealous."

"Yeah. That's what we are," Cyborg said with a roll of his eyes.

Xxxx

A month passed. The days were filled with going on missions. The team had no time to rest. It was like all the villains got together and decided to tire the team out. Today they were fighting Queen Bee along with her lackey Psimon. The girls faced off against Queen Bee while the men went against Psimon. Raven had to do double the work. She had to make sure Queen Bee didn't control the men, that Psimon didn't control people, and keep her own in the fight she was in. It took a lot of time and energy to do all of it. At least Nightwing tried to relieve some of the work by making devices that counteracted the telepathic abilities. They finally defeated the villains and sent them off to prison.

The team finally headed back to the tower. Everyone was exhausted. Artemis, Flash, and Changeling took on an extensive amount of damage. Cyborg went with them since he was designated as the doctor on the team. Starfire went to make something to cheer her friends up. Raven was completely exhausted. She was drained physically and mentally. All she wanted to do was lay down and get some sleep. Raven made her way towards her room so she could rest. When she was about to go inside someone had called her name.

"Hey Rae," Nightwing said when he came closer to her.

"Did you need something?" Raven asked in a tired voice.

"I know you're tired, but I wanted to give you this before I forget," Nightwing said pulling out a small bag from seemingly nowhere.

"What's this?"

"Something I bought last week and thought of you."

"When did you even have time to buy anything? We've been busy all month."

"I have my ways."

Raven was too tired to even argue with him about buying her things. She accepted the gift then went inside to get some much needed rest. Nightwing only smiled and walked away.

Xxxx

For the next three weeks Nightwing had continuously bought things for Raven. She had repeatedly told him not to get her anything, but he never listened. Secretly she enjoyed getting things from him. Though a small part of her wondered why he even bothered to do something like this. She never once saw him give anything to the others. Then again he could have given things to them when they were alone. She tried to not put too much thought into it.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said after she knocked on her door.

Raven answered the door. "Yes."

"Oh! I was wondering if you would like to join Artemis and myself for the 'girl talk'."

"I don't really feel like having company."

"It won't take long and this will give us a chance to bond as teammates."

Raven was about to decline again when Starfire grabbed her arm and pulled her to Star's room. Artemis sat on Starfire's bed waiting.

"I see she dragged you into this too," Artemis said to Raven.

"I don't see why we have to do this," Raven replied.

"You and me both."

"Ok. From what I have gathered Earth girls get together and talk about hair, make-up, and boys."

Artemis and Raven just looked at her.

"Since the both of you don't care much for the first two I thought was could talk about boys."

"I don't see why we have to do this," Artemis replied.

"This way we could help each other out if we have the 'boy troubles'," Starfire said.

Raven just stared ahead. She didn't know why she had to be here when she didn't even have a boyfriend.

"So Friend Artemis…what has been happening between you and Friend Flash?" Starfire asked.

Artemis actually blushed at this. She didn't feel comfortable talking about this. "What's there to say?"

"Plenty! Are there any problems going on?"

"No."

"Have you two progressed in your relationship?"

"Look…all we do is talk. There's nothing else between us," Artemis said.

"At least you've done that. My relationship with Friend Nightwing hasn't been going too good," Starfire said with a dejected look.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"He has yet to ask me out. I've heard when a boy and girl hang out together a lot that means they like each other. The boy would then ask the girl out when the moment is right. So far Friend Nightwing has yet to 'make a move' on me," Starfire explained.

Artemis and Raven just looked at each other. They were pretty sure that Starfire didn't know the meaning of half the things she just said. They knew that they had to approach this delicately for they would get a very disgruntled Tameranean.

"I'm sure that Nightwing just wants to think things through," Artemis said slowly.

"What could there possible be there to think about? We are both adults and have the feelings for each other," Starfire said a bit harshly.

"A relationship in the team could be catastrophic. What if the two of you broke up? Then the team would split up. Nightwing most likely wants to weigh the pros and cons before getting into a relationship inside the team," Raven said logically.

"I guess you're right. Friend Nightwing does like to plan things ahead of time. I should be more patient and wait until he's ready," Starfire said.

"That's good," Artemis said.

"How about you Friend Raven? Do you have someone that you like?" Starfire asked.

"No," Raven replied though a certain someone did come to mind.

"You don't like anyone?" Starfire asked.

"I'm sure."

"What about Friend Changeling? I think you two would make a cute couple."

Raven and Artemis just looked at Starfire. Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way in the seven pits of hell would she ever go out with Changeling. He was too annoying for her tastes and most likely would kill him after a day of dating. Artemis was shocked by what Starfire said. There was no way in a million years that Raven would date Changeling. Seriously! Has Starfire been around for the past few months? Raven looked like she was about to kill him if he told one more joke. Personally she would even help Raven out in disposing the body. The boy just didn't know when to quit.

"Don't you think they would make a cute couple Friend Artemis?" Starfire asked.

"Honestly, no," Artemis replied.

Raven was glad at least one person was sane and had some common sense.

"Why not?" Starfire asked looking perplexed.

"Well I've seen how they interact and Raven most likely would kill him than anything else," Artemis replied.

"Friend Raven….you have to give Friend Changeling a chance. You never know what may happen," Starfire tried to persuade.

Raven had a major headache. This was why she rarely talked to Starfire. She would say the most bizarre things. It took all of her strength not to strangle Starfire to death. The girl talk had finally ended and Raven couldn't wait to get back to the security of her room. Now Artemis and her were walking down the hall.

"Well…that was…interesting," Artemis said.

"It was more like torcher. I can't believe she would say that," Raven replied still angry about what happened.

"No kidding. I don't even know how she even came up with putting you two together."

"I almost killed her for even suggesting that."

"So who do you like?"

"Excuse me."

"I know there has to be someone. I promise I won't tell anyone. Besides…I doubt I would tell the guys especially not Starfire. She's too girly for my taste."

Raven actually smiled at that. At least she wasn't the only one who thought Starfire was annoying.

"So…"

"Nightwing."

"Well you two do look like a better suited match than him and Starfire."

"It's only a little infatuation."

"How many times have you told yourself that?"

"Whatever."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Artemis went inside her room. Raven stood there and thought about what she said. Raven thought that everyone wanted Nightwing and Starfire to end up together. All of this thinking was making her headache even worse. She decided to think about this some other time. Going into her room she couldn't wait to lay down. On the nightstand there was a small present. Raven wondered how it got there. No one was allowed in her room. There was also a note. She recognized the handwriting immediately. Only Nightwing besides herself knew the passcode to her room. She picked up the gift and discovered that it was a ring that went along with the necklace and bracelet he had given her. A small smile formed on her face.

"I knew you would like it," a deep voice said behind her.

Spinning around she came face to face with Nightwing. A smile situated his face. Raven nearly screamed until she realized it was him. She couldn't believe that he had been here this whole time. To make matters worse he had seen her smile. She wanted nothing better than to punch him in the face.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked trying to calm down her racing heart.

"I wanted to see if you'd like your gift," Nightwing replied.

"Well get out."

"Do you like it?"

"I don't see why you continuously buy me things."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No."

"Then why did you smile?"

"I didn't."

"How can you say that you didn't when I just saw you?"

"Fine! I like it. That doesn't mean I'm going to wear it."

"Then why do you wear the necklace? You had said the same to that."

That actually shocked Raven. How did he know that she wore the necklace he gave to her? He was more observant than she gave him credit for.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven said.

Before she could object Nightwing took the ring from her and placed it on her right index finger. She was left speechless by how close he was.

"Perfect," Nightwing whispered.

Before any one of them knew it Nightwing had leaned in and kissed her. The kiss started out slow but became more passionate. They somehow ended up on the bed with all their clothes off. Raven was surprised the she could still be in control of all of her emotions, they both laid there with contented smiles on their faces.

"How are we going to tell that team?" Raven asked.

"We'll face that problem when we come to it. Let's just now enjoy the moment," Nightwing replied.


End file.
